


Wait, What Are You Doing?

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly 2017 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Mild Blood, non human character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Star Trek, Gaila + any, "What are you doing!" "Relax. Orion blood is antiseptic."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek, Gaila + any, "What are you doing!" "Relax. Orion blood is antiseptic."

She hears startled cursing from Jim and Leonard before the crash and the explosion that follows. Peering through some branches of the bushes that she and Nyota had hidden themselves in, Gaila sighs as she takes note of a dirt and soot scored Jim crouches over a groaning Leonard, who is lying on the ground.

She checks the surrounding area around the four of them, when she’s completely certain that none of the enemy teams are anywhere nearby, Gaila makes the choice to move and help her two wayward teammates. 

Tapping twice on Nyota’s upper arm before she moves towards the two men and ignores the annoyed huff that Nyota makes before she follows thus giving up their high ground watch position. Coming up beside Jim, she gently nudges him to the side and kneels down on one knee to take note of Leonard’s injuries as she slowly moves one arm to the side.

As she starts to pick out some of the smaller pieces shrapnel from the makeshift bomb from the less bloody wounds, Gaila looks at Jim and Nyota, tilting her head back up towards their watch point.

“Kirk. Uhura. Keep watch for any of the enemy team. I’ll take care of McCoy.”

Reaching towards her boot, Gaila pulls out the knife that she keeps hidden there, she’s got the blade against the palm of her left hand and hisses softly as she slices her palm open before any of them can react. Nyota’s hand is suddenly around her wrist before she’s pulling the knife away and Jim swears.

“What the hell, Gaila? What are you thinking?” Jim asks as he rips a handkerchief out of his utility belt.

She glares at both of them as Leonard groans softly between them.

“You can both relax. Orion blood is an antiseptic.”

Gaila tries to ignore the stab of hurt that she feels when Jim looks at Leonard for his opinion. She’s the Orion, not Leonard. Of the two of them, she has more experience about her people than he would. They all watch as Leonard meets Jim’s questioning gaze and nods once.

“What she says is true, Jim.”

Gaila wrenches her wrist out of Nyota’s grasp as Jim mumbles something about heading back up to keep watch and she ignores Nyota as she gets to work on aiding Leonard.


End file.
